Friendship Checker
by Bananablez
Summary: Dawn is eager to download a new Poketch App. However a glitch in the programming will reveal some interesting things. Pearlshipping One-Shot.


**Hello everyone. Today is Pearlshipping day! So in order to commemorate it, I have decided to write a one-shot. I sincerely hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. All comments are appreciated.**

**Rating: T for Brock's antic's in the story (I might change it to K+ though)**

**Disclaimer: Bananablez does not own Pokemon. She just owns the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Come on you Slowpokes, hurry up" Dawn called as she rushed towards the Eterna City Pokemon Center. Ash, Pikachu and Brock were quite a few yards behind the coordinator so they didn't bother picking up their pace.<p>

"What's gotten into her" Brock asked Ash who gave shrug for his response. Pikachu sighed at the antics of the blue-haired coordinator. Ever since they woke up that day, Dawn had been insistent on getting to Eterna City as soon as possible. She never did tell them why she was in such a hurry. They were supposed to be heading back to Twinleaf Town to see Johanna.

Dawn was the first one to reach the Pokemon Center. The automatic doors flew open as she rushed inside. The blue-haired girl paused for a second to catch her breath. Piplup, who had been in her arms the entire time jumped down to catch his breath too. After all, being carried by someone _does_ take a lot of energy. However, the rest was short lived as Dawn quickly began searching for a woman in gray beret. Dawn had gotten word that the lady was giving out a special app for the Poketch. Unfortunately for Dawn, the Pokemon Center was quite crowded, meaning there would be lots of searching to be had.

Near a small table located near a window, sat the lady in the gray beret. She was finishing downloading an App for a young boy. The app in question was the Friendship Checker which was used to check the relationship between trainer and Pokemon.

Dawn and Piplup wandered around the Pokemon Center until they found the lady they were looking for. Immediately, they bounded over to the table and plopped down.

"Hi my name is Dawn, and I heard you were giving away a Poketch App!" Dawn said to the lady. The lady grinned and asked to see her Poketch.

Meanwhile, Ash and Brock had finally reached the Pokemon Center. Ash began looking for Dawn while Brock began ogling everything that lacked a "sausage" between its legs. Croagunk had popped out of its Pokeball to follow his Casanova-wannabe trainer. Pikachu perched on his trainer's shoulders and scanned the crowds for the blue-haired girl and her blue penguin partner.

"Pika, Pikachu" Pikachu cried out when he spotted their companions and jumped down from Ash's shoulders. His trainer quickly followed the yellow mouse. They saw Dawn being handed back her Poketch by a lady in a gray beret.

"Thanks ma'am for the new app" Dawn said excitedly.  
>"Pip, Piplup!" chirped the blue penguin.<br>"You're welcome Dawn" The lady said quietly. Dawn turned to see Ash and Pikachu staring at her excitedly.

"Ash, look I got a Friendship Checker App." Dawn said. It took a moment, but Ash remembered seeing this particular app before. They had seen it before in Jubilife City. Back then, when Dawn had tried it on Piplup, the friendship meter registered very low.

"You think this time you and Piplup will have a good rating" Ash teased his female companion. Dawn scowled and lightly shoved him. The black-haired trainer just laughed at her reaction.

"This time it will be different, right Piplup? Huh? Piplup, where'd you go?"

Turns out both Piplup and Pikachu had been with the lady in gray beret, who was giving the two Pokemon some treats. The two were cheerfully eating the snacks. Both Dawn and Ash leaned in to watch their Pokemon. Ash's wrist bumped into Dawn's Poketch. All of a sudden, the Poketch began to beep wildly.

"Eh, what's going on?" Dawn asked lifting the beeping electronic closer to her face. She gasped as she saw two giant hearts pulsing rapidly on the screen. Ash looked at the screen and his eyes flew open. Meanwhile, the lady in the gray beret began to laugh.

"Well it looks like you two have quite the relationship" the lady said with a wink. Dawn had caught the meaning behind the words the lady spoke and began to blush furiously. Pikachu caught it too and began to smile coyly. Piplup figured it out as well and glared at Ash. He did not appreciate having to share Dawn's affections with anybody.

But as usual, this went completely over Ash's head.

"Of course we do. She's my friend" Ash said, not getting why everyone else had such vivid reactions. Piplup sighed in content. It was thankful that the black-haired trainer was too dense to figure out things that involved matters of the heart.

"B-but ma'am, I thought this only worked between one human and one Pokemon" Dawn sputtered as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah, there's a glitch. Works on two Pokemon or two humans as well" The lady said with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Moans could be heard as the group turned around to see a sweating Brock limp up to them. Beside him Croagunk walked with a satisfied smirk on his face. Brock had hit on about 20 girls during and consequently had gotten twenty poison jabs in the butt. He was dead tired and worried that he would soon be poisoned. He looked up to see a red-faced Dawn, a Pikachu with a devious grin on its face, an angry Piplup and a clueless Ash. He was about to ask what was going on until he was distracted by the sight of the lady in the gray beret.

_Yay, sexy lady! Now's my chance. 21st times the charm_, Brock thought. He approached the lady and began to make his move on her.

"Oh my lady, your beauty is greater than a Milotic's. Won't you please come with me to- AAAH!" Brock's pickup was thwarted as Croagunk poison jabbed him for the 21st time. It was 21 times too many as the now aspiring Pokemon Doctor fell over in an unconscious heap. The lady in the gray beret looked at the fallen man in shock while Ash and Dawn just rolled their eyes at their companion.

Dawn looked back at her Poketch to find that it was still beeping wildly. The two hearts were still pulsing rapidly. She glanced over to Ash and smiled. Ash saw her smiling and smiled back at her.

A _third_ heart appeared on the screen.

**~The End~**


End file.
